Squid Jiggin' Ground
Squid Jiggin' Ground written by Arthur Scammell (1928) is a Newfoundland traditional song that describes a way of life of the local fisherman. The song is unique in that it describes the method of jigging for squid and the type of equipment and circumstance that revolve around the activity. The song is sung to the traditional Irish tune Nell Flaherty's Drake. On April 1, 1949, in ceremonies marking Newfoundland's confederation with Canada, the tune was played as the representative song for Newfoundland on the carillon of Parliament Hill in Ottawa. It was recorded by Hank Snow on a single for the Canadian market and by Finest Kind for their album Heart's Delight. Stompin Tom Connors also sang the song on his live DVD This Land With Stompin Tom Connors back in 1973 at the Horseshoe Tavern in Toronto Canada. The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn sing this song on Let's Eat. Song Lyrics Oh... this is the place where the fishermen gather With oil-skins and boots and Cape Anns battened down All sizes of figures with squid lines and jiggers They congregate here on the squid-jiggin' ground. Some are workin' their jiggers while others are yarnin' There's some standin' up and there's more lyin' down While all kinds of fun, jokes and tricks are begun As they wait for the squid on the squid-jiggin' ground. There's men of all ages and boys in the bargain There's old Billy Cave and there's young Raymond Brown There's a red rantin' Tory out here in the dory A-runnin' down Squires on the squid-jiggin' ground. There's men from the Harbour and men from the Tickle In all kinds of motorboats... green, grey and brown Right yonder is Bobby and with him is Nobby He's chewin' hard tack on the squid-jiggin' ground. God bless my sou'wester, there's Skipper John Chaffey He's the best hand at squid-jiggin' here, I'll be bound Hello! What's the row? Why, he's jiggin' one now The very first squid on the squid-jiggin' ground. The man with the whiskers is old Jacob Steele He's gettin' well up but he's still pretty sound While Uncle Bob Hawkins wears six pairs of stockin's Whenever he's out on the squid-jiggin' ground. Holy smoke! What a scuffle! All hands are excited 'Tis a wonder to me that there's nobody drowned There's a bustle, confusion, a wonderful hustle They're all jiggin' squid on the squid-jiggin' ground. Says Bobby, "The squids are on top of the water, I just got me jigger 'bout one fathom down" When a squid in the boat squirted right down his throat And he's swearin' like mad on the squid-jiggin' ground. There's poor Uncle Bille, his whiskers are spattered With spots of the squid juice that's flyin' around; One poor little b'y got it right in the eye But they don't give a damn on the squid-jiggin' ground. Now if ever you feel inclined to go squiddin' Leave your white shirts and collars behind in the town And if you get cranky without yer silk hanky You'd better steer clear of the squid-jiggin' ground. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Let's Eat songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Duet songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Geographic Songs Category:Canada